Stormy-Eyed
What the Thunder Said Options on dream cards unlocked with stormy-eyed Increase stormy-eyed :-. I will embrace the storm! (3 FATE) (from A dream about the hold of a ship in a storm; Having Recurring Dreams: Death by Water 2) :-. I command the pale fire! (3 FATE) (from A dream about a will o'the wisp; Having Recurring Dreams: The Fire Sermon 10) :1. I will encourage the storm. (from A dream about stormy weather) :2. I will talk back to the wind (from A dream about a clifftop) :3. I will introduce them to the thunder! (3 FATE) (from A dream about a familiar face) :5. This is the gate of the womb of the earth (from A dream about a rockfall) :6. I will dance in the rain (from A dream about a gathering) :8. I will throw the knife into the sky (from A dream about a lonely clifftop) :10. I will dance with the vines! (from A dream about a desert) :12. I will join in the singing (from A dream about a stone knife) :13. I will leap to the centre of the group (from A dream about thunder) :14. I give myself as the gift (from A dream about a sacrifice 2) :16. I have reached the thunder! (from A dream about a dark, cold place) Decrease stormy-eyed :1. Read the moss with a meteorologist's eye (from A dream about stormy weather) :2. Study the people (from A dream about a clifftop) :5. Examine the rocks (from A dream about a rockfall) :6. Ask a question (from A dream about a gathering) :8. Examine the knife (from A dream about a lonely clifftop) :10. Examine the vines (from A dream about a desert) :12. Observe the ritual (from A dream about a stone knife) :13. Put a stop to this barbarity (from A dream about thunder) :13. Analyse the way the wind is amplified by the rocks (from A dream about a violent gale) :14. Resist the thunder (from A dream about a sacrifice) :16. Fix your gaze on the city (from A dream about a dark, cold place) the Mind of a Long-Dead God *The Thunder Takes Me Away (storylet; unlocked with stormy-eyed level 19 and Having Recurring Dreams: What the Thunder Said level 15) → See the Mind of a Long-Dead God for cards and options unlocked there. Mutton Island *I bid the wind speak (from The Mutton Island Wind storylet; raises Stormy-Eyed) A State of Some Confusion All these actions lower Stormy-Eyed - except for the Fate-locked ones. *Start the fire (from A plan occurs) *A star! (from The view from your room) *Wait for it to rain (from The view from your room) *Make a garland for your hair (from A shining nest) *Keep a weather eye open for it (from A lost secret) *Watch the weather (from A single-minded gentleman) *Invite her to discuss meteorology (from A lamentable affair) *Imagine there were weather (from The view from your room 1) *Ask the manager to make it rain (from A word with the manager) *Immerse yourself in the fountain (from Drink from the fountain in the lobby) *I will speak to the stars (3 FATE) (from A single-minded gentleman; raises Stormy-Eyed) *I will call the lightning down upon them! (3 FATE) (from A plan occurs; raises Stormy-Eyed) The Mirror-Marches *I will sing with the forest! (from A snatch of music; raises Stormy-Eyed)